Living Hell on Earth
by MalachaiKane
Summary: Just a transfer student from America trying to live his life. That is, until the zombie apocalypse came about. Now it is all about the fight for survival and beautiful women. His life just got even more complicated. Not to mention whatever is going on with his body.


**I don't own High School of the Dead. All rights go to the owners.**

**Supposed to be another Tuesday**

I have horrible luck and I mean it in every sense of the word. Some people can find a four leaf clover while I find a two leafed. People get a lucky rabbit's foot and I was the one bitten by the rabbit. Shit like that somehow led me to being in Japan living by myself while my Dad was on the U.S. marine base.

I was enrolled in high school called Fujimi High School where a mixture of the intelligent and the delinquents made it a cesspool of angst. I had wanted to remain in the background and not attract attention to myself, but that is pretty much impossible when you are of Hispanic origin, 6'3", and look like you belong in a fighting manga. I'm just glad my language skills were good enough that I don't sound like a bumbling idiot.

At least the heat was tolerable and the food was decent though I can't help but miss tortillas and _menudo_. I was standing on a fire escape on the side of the tall school building skipping class with another guy named Komuro Takashi, a person most view as a delinquent due to having a resting bitch face and not wearing the school uniform correctly.. He offered me a smoke which I declined as I just wanted the peace and quiet away from the teenage drama.

"Bakashi!" 'Fuck me! Never mind I guess.' I looked over to the shorty yelling at Komuro with same tone as that of a pissed off wife. This was Takagi Saya, apparent childhood friend of Komuro, she stood at a small 5'1", maybe a buck fifteen at best with most of the weight going to her F cup sized bust, has natural bubblegum pink hair (I'm not kidding!), orange eyes, and talks down to most people due to being one of the smartest people in the school.

"You shouldn't be skipping class like this Takashi-kun. You will end up having to take after school lessons or worse, being held back a year. Get over the stupid slut and focus!"

Her bossy nature may grate on most people's nerves and it did for me when I first arrived, but I knew she meant well. Seriously, she told me before why she acted like that. Granted, she confined to me in private after I yelled at her for getting on Komuro's case, but hey it helped remind me not to judge a book by its cover.

Now it wasn't my business to pry on other's problems, but for some reason Komuro considered me a friend despite only knowing each other for less than a year. So yeah I knew about his depression after getting dumped by his girlfriend out of the blue then that same ex proceeded to date his other childhood friend Igou Hisashi. Here I thought only us American kids could be this fucked up, but apparently not so.

I ignored the argument between the two like always while instead focusing on what was going on at the front gates. Now most would have had a hard time trying to make out the details due to the distance, but for some reason I have always been "special" compared to everybody else so this was nothing.

I watched as the gym teacher Teshima man handled a man who was stumbling into the metal gate. I noticed two other teachers with him as well. The history teacher Wakisashi, a boring lanky 30-something year old man of medium height whose only defining feature was his scowl, and Hayashi Kyoko, a woman in her late-20s with dark auburn hair and an hourglass figure, she taught English and literature with a voice that I will always swear had honey laced in it.

From what I gathered when they spoke, Teshima was telling the man to leave until his temper got the better of him while Hayashi sensei tried talking him out of it. My instincts were screaming at me that something was wrong, but I had no idea what. Until **it** happened, the man bit Teshima's wrist and tore through skin and muscle with blood spurting out like a tiny hose. 'He isn't going to survive that. Hit an artery.' Multiple scenarios went through my head until I felt Komuro's hand on my shoulder yanking me.

"Dude! Move! We have to get Rei, Hisashi, Saya, and Kohta out of here with us!"

So Komuro saw that last part too. I nodded and ran with him towards our classroom where the sound of the sliding door slamming open drawing everyone's attention. While Komuro tried convincing the others in following him, I was outside observing the hallways and listening for any signs of danger. My left ear twitched so I looked over and saw someone shambling towards our classroom. Not even wanting to risk it, I launched off the ball of my left foot and sent a side kick into the person's gut. The kick lifted the person off their feet and slammed them into a window, but it did not shatter the glass.

Stalking around it with silent steps, I realized something, 'It's blind. The fucker responds to sounds.' The now identified male had glassy whites for eyes while the head tilted towards anything that made a noise. Moving over towards another window, I opened it just loud enough for the fucker to lunge at me. Predicting the action, I shoved him away with my palm into its ribs and sent the undead down the three stories to the ground. Not even half a minute later students starting stampeding out of the classrooms in a panic while I just stayed in one spot in order to minimize loss of balance.

Screeches, moans, and cries of pain soon echoed throughout the school as it became pure mayhem. Teachers attacking students, students against students, friends and couples eating each other, all of it was going on while I stayed completely still and silent. If an undead got close then I snapped their neck with a right cross, knife hand, or just straight crushing their throat. Being an American had its perks as I watched enough zombie movies to know how to survive for a bit plus the training I received played a huge role in my survival.

I took careful steps around the school while still having my senses honed for danger. My footsteps just barely faltered when I heard the pleas for help from one Takagi Saya. Cursing myself in my head, I sprinted and knocked the door down where I located the noise. Not even hesitating, my foot already shot out and literally knocked the head off the zombie who tried biting the girl. My body was still running on instincts as something took control of me, spinning around way too quickly to be humanely possible, I attacked the small group of the walking dead with ferocious focus. From tearing limbs and heads off to just crushing them into pulps of blood, none of them stood a chance.

I didn't know why but I felt my body actually getting stronger as I killed them, the muscles I was so used to working out and training getting tighter and more bunched up until I felt like a solid mass. My bones and organs feeling the same thing which should have freaked me out, but I couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth right now. I needed the power if I was going to survive. My berserk rage finished itself with me standing over at least 50 bodies piled around me in bits and pieces with blood soaking my uniform in a foul smell. My eyes trailed over to one Hirano Kohta, a near overweight 16 year old male whose height of 5'2" exaggerated his weight even more, his black hair and brown eyes a normal characteristic of Japanese heritage. He nodded to me in thanks while I just nodded back while ignoring the stench of fear and excitement wafting off him.

The shivering form of Takagi drew my attention as she held a power drill against a zombie's skull. The blood splatters staining her uniform as well. Sighing to myself, I knelt in front of the tsundere beauty and put a hand on her shoulder. "Takagi." She didn't respond as her eyes were focused on the body she killed, "Takagi!" Nothing still. "Saya!" That drew her attention as her eyes darted to me. I calmly pulled her into my embrace with her head in my chest.

"Let it all out now. It's alright. You're safe and I'll make sure to keep it that way." Her tears and wails of sorrow soon followed while I kept holding her. Of course I noticed another person had been there with us that wasn't Hirano. A certain beauty that the whole school loved and admired, with beautiful straight dark purple hair that reached down to the middle of her back, her saphire blue eyes that typically held maturity, an athletic curvaceous toned body, and had the skills to back up everything. One Busujima Saeko stood near the door way where I forcefully crashed through with eyes that I couldn't describe. They seemed to hold emotions ranging from excitement to lust before settling down at relief.

"Well I do believe we all need to group up somewhere. Want to join me with Marikawa sensei at the nurse's office?"

I nodded while picking up Takagi in a bridal carry with Hirano following right behind me with a nail gun in his hands. The shorty clung to my uniform for dear life with a blush on her face before it all went away into a stoic expression. "You can put me down now. I can walk on my own thank you." I shrugged and put her down gently before continuing on with the walk where I tensed up. Busujima held her wooden sword in a tight grip noticing my body expression. Hirano prepped the nail gun at shoulder level for a clear shot while Takagi looked at us with a frown. "Something up?" A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Somebody is in there and it isn't Marikawa." This made Takagi stiffen as well so to get over it, I opened the door quickly and pounced towards the unknown. I held them by the throat and lifted them off the ground with ease. Someone slammed a wooden pole into me, but I kept my grip where it was. That is, until someone's voice whom I recognized had me loosen it. "Bastard! That's Takashi! Let go of him!" I looked at who I held and turned out the bitch was right. "Ah. Sorry." I put him down and backed away towards a bed and sat down. "Thought you were an undead." Komuro didn't take it to heart and just accepted the apology, but the bitch glared at me. Now to clarify, the girl in question was Miyamoto Rei, the girl who broke Komuro's heart and had been oddly cold towards him, and me for some reason.

"Okay I think we all need to calm down. We should instead discuss what happened and how we could get out of here." Busujima spoke up for the group and everyone nodded while I gave her a nod of thanks. I ignored the discussion they were having in favor of finding clothes that didn't reek of wastes and death. My senses could only handle it for so long without me getting irritated by the smell. Taking off my coat and shirt I found another in a supply box near the cabinet. Stares were burning my back so I knew they asked me a question that I had no idea of what.

"Uuuhh. Something you need?" Someone else snorted at the lame response whom I recognized as none other than Oyako (I think?) Morita, a guy who dyed his hair blonde and slicked it back in a style of a greaser from the 70's. I didn't know much of the guy other than he was a bit of a pervert and a friend of Komuro's. Now that I looked around I noticed more people than I sensed before. Arima Mizuki, an athletic girl known for being on the track team as the best pole vaulter and sprinter in our year, and Ms. Hayashi who held concern for her students' well beings even in this situation.

Who I didn't notice was Igou so I only assumed the worse and believed him to be lost though I kept silent on that. Practically everyone's eyes were on me, more specifically my body. "For someone known to keep himself you sure have a powerful body." Busujima commented while smell of lust drifted off her. Ignoring it with a shrug I changed and looked back at everyone who still stared at me. "What now?" Takagi coughed into her fist while trying to hide her blush, "We asked if you had any family you were concerned for. And if those scars were before today."

I sat down at a chair as it creaked under my weight a bit, "I just have my old man and he can take care of himself. The scars are from before today so don't worry about me turning into one of those..undead." 'Though maybe I could become immune if this whole transformation is not the only thing that changed.' I noticed that I wasn't just my muscles, bones, and organs that changed but my entire body. Senses, instincts, mental capacities, reflexes, and a bunch of other things seemed to change as well. I could _feel_ the changes and I just knew that it was only the beginning.

Once we came to the consensus of staying as a group to go get a bus and find their parents, we all grouped up into a pack. With Busujima and me in the back, Komuro and Miyamoto in the front with Hirano between them, and the rest in the middle with Morita holding a metal bat as the last line of defense. Slowly we trekked through the school until we met up with another group whose people were trying to defend against the dead. I intervened by throwing punches and kicks at the zombies' heads and necks until none were trying to bite someone.

"Thanks. You really save us there." I didn't really know the people in this group except knowing that the leader's name was Takuzo and that was it.

"No problem. Just stay safe." Walking back towards my group, Miyamoto gave me the stink eye. "What?" "You were not even going to offer to have them join us?" I sighed and popped my knuckles, "If I did that then that is putting responsibilities on our group for having them join us. If they died then it would be on our conscious and may even risk having one of us dead. I rather keep us like this and move on with what we were doing."

Takagi and Komuro understood where I was coming from as this isn't the world they used to know. Instead, it is a dog eat dog world where the strongest kill the weak and they don't any further risks to themselves right now. Miyamoto still glared at me but I couldn't give a fuck as I walked back into my position. We walked the next flight of stairs but froze at the sight of a huge horde of zombies just shambling about around the hallway and front doors. We slowly backed up until we were back on the upper floor.

"Okay any ideas on how to get past them?" Komuro asked us while glancing over at the stairs in case one of them gets smart enough to climb up. "These things react to sound instead of smell or sight so as long as we stay quiet then we should be able to walk past." Takagi announced with Hirano backing her up. "We can't be sure of that. If you're wrong then you would have just killed us." Miyamoto countered with some frustration in her tone. "Are you insinuating that I only guessed that. Of course I tested it out already. I'm not an idiot unlike _some_ people."

Before this could lead into a cat fight I intervened, "I can vouch for Takagi. I tested it myself when the third floor was surrounded by them. If you don't believe me then I will walk down there myself to show you." Both girls and the group looked at me in surprise for speaking up like that. "No that is too much of a risk. I'll do it instead." Komuro got up to go down but before he could take a step down I grabbed his shoulder and threw him back towards everyone while hopped down to the first floor. My landing was silent so no reaction took place as I walked slowly towards the doors while Komuro and everyone else stared at me wide eyed and worried for me.

I made it to the door and did something no one expected. I grabbed one of the zombies and threw him down the hallway where his body made a squelching sound from colliding with a wall. This was their signal as they quickly walked towards me who held the door open for them. Komuro patted my shoulder in thanks, Takagi quietly said a thank you to me, Busujima gave me a smile and a wink, Mizuki blew a kiss at me, Miss Marirkawa and Hiyashi both thanked me while Morita and Hirano chuckled a bit past me. Miyamoto said a quick thanks right after she passed. I could actually see the bus from where I stood and all we needed to do was make it inside.

My fucking luck struck again. One of Takuzo's friends ran down the stairs with the rest right behind him as they noticed the lack of zombies here. The guy just so happened to fucking hit the metal railings with his metal pole, creating a loud ringing that drew the attention of all the zombies. I yelled out to my group, "RUN!" before booking it myself towards the bus.

They all heard the ringing so everyone hauled ass towards as their lives depended on it. Busujima and Hirano made it first and began covering for everyone else so they could get in. I protected the rear as I tried making sure everyone got in before I did. It looked like we were all going to make it until one survivor pulled Morita onto his back. This particular survivor was part of a certain teacher's group that I always hated. _Shido_.

While everyone piled in, I stayed behind and grabbed Morita up to his feet. Knowing that only one of us will make it, I sighed heavily and grabbed Morita by his shoulders. "Make sure to keep the girls safe along with Takashi-san and Kohta-san." I didn't give him a chance to answer before I threw him towards the bus where he landed inside the entrance.

Not looking back at them, I fought each zombie that got close to me. I yelled out at them to draw their attention towards me as I prepared myself for a final stand. Each fist thrown was a one shot kill, but that wasn't enough as I only had four limbs to use and a finite amount of stamina. I heard the bus leaving as the zombies began to overrun me, piling on top while biting at whatever is available. My final glimpse of vision was of the bus ramming the gate before everything went dark.

**Hope you guys will like this story as much as The Warrior of Gray. Not many write about High School of the Dead so I thought to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
